


Morning Hunger

by FoxRafer



Series: Genesis [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	Morning Hunger

The kitchen looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Every available counter space was filled with cutting boards, cans, utensils and all the fixings for a Full English Breakfast. There was a pan on every burner of the stove and several more in the sink. But the two men were oblivious to the chaos. They moved around the room, grabbing, cutting, frying and heating as if this morning routine was a well-practiced dance.

So what if bodies deliberately brushed as they passed or hands snaked under t-shirts and lingered on sensitive skin? Who cared that backs were pulled against chests, and hips and shoulders massaged? The men worked in spite of mouths tracing tendons, fingers brushing hair and stubble scraping cheeks.

In the end they managed to pile plates high, only occasionally distracted by licking of fingers and lips, tasting the indefinable tang of their lover's skin. And having eaten their fill, they sated different appetites wrapped and curled around each other, drinking from an ever-filling fountain of desire and love.


End file.
